


Sleepover

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: how bout a big sleepover with all the karasuno kids at one of their houses, you can make it a drabble or a fic
Kudos: 6
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	Sleepover

The constant noise everyone was making started to give Kiyoko a massive headache. She really should have expected it when she put her house on the list of possibilities for hosting the annual volleyball sleepover. Luckily, Yachi, being as attentive as she was, notice her sufferings and ran off to get the bottle of aspirin tucked away in the bathroom cupboard.

Meanwhile, Hinata was running, scared for his life, from Kageyama, after a particularly jabbing comment from the ray of sunshine; he only gave up the chase after throwing a pillow hard enough into Hinata’s back to make him topple into Tsukishima’s lap, much to the amusement of everyone in the room. Well, everyone except the aforementioned owner of said lap.

“Hey,” Daichi’s voice traveled from the kitchen where dinner was being prepped by him and Suga, “don’t break anything, you idiots.”

“Daichi-san, there’s nothing to worry about!” Tanaka placated, followed by Nishinoya jumping in immediately after.

“We’re keeping an eye on them, so, there’s nothing to worry about!” he proclaimed, the brightest of smiles on his face.

Suga sighed audibly at the two, eyeing them suspiciously. “Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel any better.” His skepticism was justified due to the loud thud that just came from the living room and Yachi’s small ‘ouch.’

“Tsukishima, how could you do that to Yacchan?” Tanaka boomed over the other assorted squabbles taking place.

“Guys, quiet down. Daichi’s going to get mad,” came Asahi’s wise warning.

“It’s not like I meant to bump into her! It’s Hinata’s fault for being such a pain.”

“Really, Tanaka-san, I’m fine. I think we should listen to Azumane-san.”

“Dumbass Hinata! Stupid, idiot, dumbass!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t thrown that pillow at me!”

“You should’ve been able to keep your balance!”

“ _You all_.” Daichi stood in the kitchen doorway, spatula in hand, looking ready to give them all a thorough beatdown.

“Dinner’s ready!” Suga piped, just in time to save them from their own stupidity.

A myriad of ‘finally’s and ‘I’m starved’s followed the crowd as the filled in around the table of food. After everyone was seated and a choruses ‘itadakimasu,’ the group began stuffing their faces and it was finally quiet, aside from the sounds of munching and such. Light conversation took place: praises over the food, upcoming training regimens for the team, the Spring Inter-High, all said around mouthfuls of food.

By the time everyone had their fill and all the dishes were cleaned with everyone’s help, one of the stipulations for using Kiyoko’s house, it was late, meaning, no more outrageous noise. Even so, there were still heated, though, to their credit, hushed arguments over which movies to watch. Tsukishima’s pick, Jurassic Park, had already been decided as the first movie of the night. Next came Mean Girls at Tanaka’s insistence. And, for anyone who was still awake after the first two, there was Maleficent brought by Yachi.

They all finally settled down, spread around every corner of the living room, once the first movie was popped in. Kageyama periodically pointed out how shitty the acting and dinosaurs were and, each time, Tsukki would tell him to shut up and watch the movie quietly.

Asahi was asleep before the movie even ended, tiring himself out from being scared through half of it, and Kiyoko was nodding a bit with Yachi wide awake at her side.

Mean Girls started and Tanaka was quoting every funny line in it when they came up. Unable to keep herself up, she fell asleep shortly after it started, as did Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata was looking like he wouldn’t last much longer after an hour in. Suga was passed out on Daichi’s shoulder, who couldn’t stand being awake either. When it finished, only Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Yachi were left to watch Maleficent, the other trio of second years having been out like lights after dinner.

The remaining four made themselves a semi-circle around the TV and watched until their eyes couldn’t handle being open another second. They fell into a peaceful sleep in a little cuddle puddle of their own, leaving whatever was left of the movie to play on its own.


End file.
